


Books and roses

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This had to be originally posted in 23 April.





	Books and roses

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be originally posted in 23 April.

\- We're back - said the doctor.

\- What took you so long? - asked the knight.

\- The town was crazy today. Everyone was gifting books and roses in every place.

\- I think I heard something about that.

 

Once the doctor and the assassin entered in the hole, the assassin went to a corner and started to read a book. He didn't look at anyone, but everyone looked at him.

 

\- What's wrong with him? - asked the knight.

\- Someone gave him a book about smithing weapons and armors. He has been reading it all the way over here. I have one for you, Your Highness.

 

The doctor gave the knight a book. It had a dragon, a princess, and a knight in it's cover.

 

\- Also, they gave me a rose for our... Lady - continued the doctor -. You said the dragon was a girl, right?

\- Yes, she is. What did you get?

\- Two books. One about asian food and one about medicine.

 

The doctor left the rose in front of the dragon and sat next to the assassin to read the books. The knight sat next to the dragon and did the same. She was looking at him, making a sad face.

 

\- You know the story, right? - asked the knight, late at night, when everyone was sleeping.

\- Yes, but it's none like they tell - answered the dragon.

\- Tell me.

\- The dragon and the princess were actually in love, so she ran away from the castle to be with him. When the dragon was killed by that knight and she was forced to return, she rejected the marriage and soon commited suicide in her room. No one could understand why she did it.

\- How do you know that?

\- The dragon was an old friend of mine. I know the story pretty well.

\- I thought you were always here.

\- I was young when I was left in this hole, but not that young. And I was here much before you were born.

\- You must be really old.

\- In dragon's time, I'm still pretty young.

 

Soon, the knight noticed the tears in the dragon's eyes. He cleaned them.

 

\- It's alright. I won't let that happen to you either.

\- I know you won't.


End file.
